


Tentacle Therapy

by Ariamaki



Series: Tentacle Therapy [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Everybody!, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentacle Therapy, OR Rose Lalonde Does Paradox Space</p><p>A series of short snippets of Rose + Everybody Else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something special, so here's a nice addition: If anybody wants to see some of these expanded upon, let me know in the comments and I will try to put up a short-medium fic as a follow-up to this.
> 
> My apologies for the tiny length, but... That's kind of the point. :P

**Bro**

Dave may consider himself a master of irony, Rose mused, but his brother was certainly a tier above. Nothing says "ironic" like "letting your little brother's girlfriend peg you with a Smuppet strap-on while recording it for the internet". Of course, Rose had her own moments of irony...

          She let Dave watch.

 

 **Dad**

Mr. Egbert was a fascinating man-- He treated John so differently from how Mother treated her. That's why, when she visited John's house, she decided to wait until John was asleep and corner his father in the kitchen and find out how he treated her.

          ...John finding the two of them asleep on the counter led to a very awkward breakfast.

 

 **Mom**

Some people would call what they had done terrible, or an example of the worst possible kind of parent / child relationship. But as her mother lit the long-stemmed cigarette and basked in the afterglow, Rose licked her lips and realized she did not mind in the slightest.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Rose spends some time with her boon companions.

**John**  
John made her sit down and watch Con Air, the first time they met in person. She obliged him, but her real motives were entirely separate from the mediocre film. She faked fear and distress at the right moment, leaning into him, and when he looked at her in surprise, she pulled him into a fierce kiss that got the message across instantly. The movie rolled on, forgotten, as clothes fell aside and hands and lips brushed pale skin.  
She had him keep his glasses on.

 

 **Dave**  
They knew it was wrong. But then again, there were barely more than a half-dozen specimens of humanity left, so just how taboo could incest really be? Apparently still enough to make her heart race impossibly fast with every kiss, to make her practically fall down on the spot when she saw those flaming eyes, to make each soft touch of his fingers, calloused by vinyl and sword grip in equal measure, bring gasps and whimpers from her, and to bring the hottest blush to her face whenever John or Jade saw them together.  
Dave, on the other hand, never seemed fazed by their forbidden love in the least-- And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 **Jade**  
"Experimentation", they called it when they kissed, hands tangling in hair and thin bodies barely touching. "Experimentation", they called it when they Alchemized a few 'toys' and spent an hour in a hidden little room away from the boys. And after Jade cried out her third release of the night, hips bucking against Rose's palm, as they lay there on the bed, her dark-haired friend turned to her with a dopey smile.  
"That was, um, inconclusive! Let's run a few more tests..."


	3. Sprites

**Calsprite**  
At one point, when she slept, Rose got a brief glimpse of memory involving her doomed self and the Cal-prototyped Sprite. She spent the next several hours futilely wishing that the Thorns were capable of stabbing out her mind's eye, so she would never picture that again.

 

 **Davesprite**  
He had other memories, she learned. More complete than what she had gleaned from her doomed dream-self. They had already been intimate, in his time, had spent weeks out of those months comforting each other, living for each other's sake. She felt a pang of sorrow, and offered herself to him in a fit of pique, learning just how pleasant the touch of an unreal body could be.  
Alpha Dave didn't mind- After all, this was no different from any of the other myriad hims.

 

 **Jaspersprite**  
Rose was worried about how numb she was getting, how overly-focused on her objectives. So she took the opportunity to calm down and get some "me" time, lying out on the beach and summoning her faithful Sprite. That rough feline tongue and those eldritch tentacles were put to use then, running over her body as she soaked in the light of the endless, comforting rain.

 

 **Jadesprite**  
Jade had always been passionate and curious, matching her move for move, every bit her equal in the bedroom. Her sprite, Rose found out, was far more passive-- Always sad and self-loathing, dead too long to maintain much in the way of forcefulness. But Rose was OK with that-- It meant she could take this flexible, ethereal wolf girl, so much like Jade and yet so different, and take her by force, enjoying the opportunity to be in control. Sometimes, the green-tinted girl would cry when they were together.  
That was usually when Jade insisted on participating, a vindictive grin on her lips.


	4. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first batch of Trolls in their traditional order: Aradia, Tavros, Sollux, and Karkat.

**Aradia**  
Rose had never thought about the potentials of wings on a human... Well, someone human-shaped, at least. But that changed with Aradia-- Flashy acrobatic maneuvers, cooling little gusts of wind (not like John's, of course) and most of all, their feeling-- They were soft and silken, and every time she ran her fingers over them the Maid of Time would shut her eyes and whimper, barely able to react. Rose delighted in teasing the other girl with this fact, sometimes even in public. And Aradia was OK with that.

 

 **Tavros**  
It was very easy to make the brown-blooded troll flustered and aroused, Rose found. Even something as simple as whispering his name made him sit bolt upright with a whimper, the motors of his legs kicking to life. And while his accident had deprived him of... certain equipment, his horns were so sensitive they more than sufficed. Everyone watched in mingled disgust and envy as Rose played her fingers along the massive curves while he stood stock-still in the middle of the computer room, begging and squirming, trying to find a release he was no longer capable of. She supposed it was cruel...   
_But when she saw the look on his face, she couldn't help herself._

 

 **Sollux**  
The Mage of Doom was amazing, Rose could not deny this. But he certainly could-- Self-loathing of a level she had only ever seen in Karkat's past-self-hatred and Jade's abominably depressed Sprite. So she decided to remind him of his talents, provoking him and goading him until a wave of red and blue force threw her into the air and held her absolutely still, power and power alone bringing her to the brink over and over.  
When she finally recovered, he tried to apologize, thinking he had done something wrong. He was cut off when the Thorns lifted _him_ in a flow of black energy...

 

 **Karkat**  
Rose felt the teeth coming down hard into her shoulder, and she cried out in pain, digging her fingernails into his back, each drawing red blood from the other. Their passion always left her ragged and torn, and every time, he begged forgiveness. She gave it to him-- Long-fingered hands stroking with practiced motions, bringing him right to the edge before forcing him to finish what he started. They usually came together, her moans and her taste driving him over the brink.


	5. More Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four more Troll sections for Tentacle Therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Response has brought me 4 options for expanding TT so far, and I am going with...  
> All of them!  
> "Elaborations on a Theme", part 1, will come out... soon.

**Nepeta**  
 _...as her dark words ensorcelled the feline warrior, that once-brave pouncellor moved. Stripped of her weapons, her clothes, and her will, she mewled with a pressing need and stepped forward against her own desires to grip the witch's robes. Her hips were already thrusting, almost mechanically, until she finally met something solid, grinding against her captor's leg. She rubbed and slid against the heavy velour robe until, panting and crying out, she came, messily and loudly, collapsing._  
Afterwards, Rose helped Nepeta up, the troll gratefully kissing her cheek.  
"Thanks for purrlaying with me, Rose!"  
"The pleasure was... Well, not **all** mine, obviously. But you're welcome."

 

 **Kanaya**  
Kanaya had once adored her, unknowingly, thanks to that guide. Her opinion had shifted from adoration to disgust to confusion to acceptance, then to joy and back to a kind of worshipful love. Rose did not mind- After all, she cared for this girl as well, gently stroking her cheek and leading her onward, showing the troll girl exactly why she was right to respect her. Their nights were long and sleepless, but were some of the most amazing experiences either could ever imagine. And by day?   
By day she modelled for her lover. Couples always share interests, after all.

 

 **Terezi**  
The teal-signed girl could always smell blood on the water... Or elsewhere. So Rose was not surprised when she heard cackling and felt the sniffing of breath along her collar and shoulder. Karkat had been vicious as usual the night before, and the wound was sore-- Until Terezi leaned down and lapped at it, her tongue driving all thoughts of pain away from Rose. She shuddered, and when the blind girl asked to take her back to a private room, she nodded. This would be new and different... But promising.

 

 **Vriska**  
They were both amazingly dark, for being the Light players of their respective games. And in the dark, they played games of light-- Turning their unique vision to sneaking peeks of each other's slim bodies, penetrating past the mundane bounds of clothing, a tantalizing game of cat and mouse, until eventually the Thief grew tired of the Seer's sarcastic comments and took her mind by force. Rose loved the Mindgrip-- There was something unique about giving over all control to the other girl, and that pleasure more than compensated for the soreness each subsequent morning.


End file.
